Kage Bunshin no Jutsu
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu jest techniką opracowaną przez Drugiego Hokage, Tobiramę Senju. Przegląd Podobnie jak w przypadku podstawowej techniki klonowania, ta technika tworzy egzemplarze użytkownika, jednakże w przeciwieństwie do orginału, te klony są materialne. Czakra użytkownika jest równomiernie rozprowadzana wśród wszystkich klonów, dając każdej kopii równą część jego całkowitej mocy. Klony są w stanie wykonywać techniki na własną rękę, a nawet krwawić, ale zazwyczaj będą rozpraszać się po uderzeniu przez wystarczającą dużą siłę. Klony również mogą rozpraszać samodzielnie lub być rozwiane przez użytkownika techniki. Cienistych klonów nie można odróżnić od rzeczywistej osoby posiadającej nawet dōjutsu, ponieważ klony mają taką samą ilość czakry jak oryginał, a nie są wykonane z innych substancji, takich jak na przykład wodne klony. Także cieniste klony wydają się samodzielnie myśleć i odczuwać ból oryginału, w pewnym stopniu, o czym świadczy klony Naruto czując ból, gdy płaszcz lisa obudziła się w czasie walki z Deidarą. left|thumb|159px|Układ identycznych czakr cienistych klonów, widziany z Byakuganem.. W przeciwieństwie do podstawowej techniki klonowania, klony cienia są fizycznie rzeczywiste. Mają takie same ubrania, uszkodzenia i przekształcenia, jak użytkownik w momencie ich tworzenia. Większość narzędzi i broni jest kopiowana podczas tworzenia klonów cienia , ale skomplikowana technologia nie zostanie powielona. Ponieważ są wizualnie identyczne i posiadają tę samą czakrę co użytkownik, klony cienia są nieodróżnialne od oryginału, nawet przez dōjutsu; Madara Uchiha może zidentyfikować klony cienia za pomocą swojego Rinnegana. Raz utworzone klony cienia mogą służyć wielu celom. Mogą być używane jako przynęty, albo przez zaabsorbowanie przeciwników, albo, ponieważ nie można ich odróżnić, ukrywając tożsamość oryginału. Jeśli powstanie wystarczająco dużo klonów cienia, mogą po prostu przytłoczyć przeciwnika, przygwoździć go lub atakować z wielu kierunków. Cienistych klonów można również używać po prostu do wspomagania użytkownika, dołączania do użytkownika w zakresie taktyk, których nie mogą zrobić sami lub w celu wykonania zadań, gdy użytkownik jest zajęty. Jeśli w tym ostatnim przypadku klony cienia napotkają nieprzewidziane przeszkody, będą zachowywać się tak, jak użytkownik w takich samych okolicznościach. Ponieważ mają własną czakrę, klony cienia mogą wykonywać inne jutsu, w tym tworzyć więcej klonów cienia. Klony cienia zwykle rozpraszają się, gdy zostaną uderzone wystarczająco mocno, ale okazało się, że są zdolne do przetrwania urazów przez pewien czas. Gdy zadanie klonu zostanie ukończone, może ono rozproszyć się lub zostać rozproszone przez jego użytkownika. Po rozproszeniu doświadczenia klona i pozostałe czakry są przekazywane z powrotem do użytkownika. Wspólne doświadczenia sprawiają, że klony cienia są przydatne do zbierania informacji: klon cienia może zostać wysłany na wrogie terytorium, zebrać informacje bez narażania użytkownika i rozproszyć po zakończeniu, przenosząc w ten sposób to, czego się nauczyło. Alternatywnie, klony cienia mogą rozpoznawać obszar, rozpraszając się, gdy znajdą to, czego szukają, aby poinformować użytkownika o lokalizacji celu. right|thumb|159px|Naruto używa cienistych do przyspieszenia treningu transformacji natury. Kakashi Hatake odkrył, że klony cienia również przyspieszają treningi. Na przykład, trenując z jednym klonem cienia przez jedną godzinę, użytkownik będzie miał dwugodzinne doświadczenie treningowe po rozproszeniu klona cienia. Korzystając z setek klonów, trening, który zwykle trwa tygodnie lub miesiące, można ukończyć w ciągu kilku godzin. Ale z powodu tego, ile czakry potrzeba, aby stworzyć tylko jeden klon cienia, a ponieważ sam trening będzie ciężki, nawet bez klonów cienia, tylko Naruto może trenować w ten sposób. Naruto jest rzeczywiście w stanie efektywnie korzystać z tego skrótu, ale połączone doświadczenia wiążą się z połączonym zmęczeniem psychicznym, wymagającym regularnych przerw. Mimo że są one oddzielne, klony cienia utrzymują małe powiązania między sobą a oryginałem, mające na celu umożliwienie użytkownikowi przywrócenia kontroli w razie potrzeby. Użytkownicy mogą wykorzystać ten link do sieci swoich klonów, co powoduje, że zmiany w ich własnej czakrze rozszerzają się na wszystkie pozostałe. W niektórych przypadkach link ten może działać przeciwko użytkownikowi, na przykład gdy ból spowodowany przez czakrę Dziewięciu Ogonów odczuwał wszystkie klony cienia Naruto. Podczas gdy użytkownik i / lub jego klony wykonują zadania wymagające koncentracji, nie mogą mieć więcej niż kilka klonów cienia działających jednocześnie. W powieści Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Naruto jest świadomy tego, co robi cały jego cień klonów wokół Konohagakure. Chociaż pozwala mu to na jednoczesne prowadzenie wielu rozmów, ma problemy z koncentracją na jednej rzeczy i musi pić kawę i suplementy energetyczne, aby zachować czujność. Ciekawostki * Madara Uchiha użył klona cienia do sfingowania swojej śmierci. Klon najwyraźniej trwał przez czas nieokreślony, odkąd nie odkryto podstępu. * Sasuke Uchiha uważa, że Naruto wykorzystuje cieniste klony jako symboliczny sposób na uniknięcie samotności. * W odcinku 120 Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha twierdzi, że Sharingan może odróżnić klony od oryginału. Jest to sprzeczne z mangą i innymi odcinkami anime. * Struś o nazwie Kondor pojawia się w anime przy użyciu tej techniki, ale w rzeczywistości jest to kolejny struś. * Przed wydarzeniami Hiden Kakashi, czekając na nowe ramię, Naruto nauczył się wykonywać niezbędne pieczęcie, wykonując krzyż z indeksem i środkowym palcem lewej ręki. * W anime, wykorzystała tę technikę Hinata Hyūga z Świecie Genjutsu. Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Ninjutsu Kategoria:Bunshinjutsu